I Need to Go to Work
by DRag0n3ss
Summary: [GaaSaku] Sakura is living the perfect life as a adult. She is good at her job but then a handsome new coworker comes along and turns her world topsy turvy. Sequel to I Need To Scratch My Head.
1. Perfect Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I Need to Go to Work**

By:DRag0n3ss

Okay, this is the sequel that everyone requested, JUST REVIEW OR I'LL HOLE PUNCH HOLES INTO YOUR BRAINS!! No, this is the not the multi chappie story, I have decided to release it on my birthday, which just happens to be on Janurary 21st. Which is twenty days after New Years Day. I'm going to make this story short. About 3-5 chappies.

* * *

Sakura ran down the streets balancing a tray with three coffees on it. One with cream only, one plain and one double double. She had remembered that since the first day of her new job. It was five years after she graduated from Konoha High, Honour Role student. She hadn't been in contact with her fellow graduates since the day she left for college for she was swamped with work the day she got there.

When she got to the familiar white building that she saw every week day, she ran through the doors and went to the elevator. She pressed the same buttons she did every week day. She entered the third door to her right, the same routine every morning.

"Here's your coffee Yukiko," she said sliding the coffee cup down the smooth counter to her left. Yukiko caught the steaming cup.

"Thanks."

"Good morning! How were the kids? Good? That's a relief, hope they didn't cause you any trouble, don't forget your coffee!" she passed the cup to a middle aged woman. She continued her way down the crowded hallway. Zigzagging through the familiar co-workers she saw almost everyday.

Finally, she reached the big glass doors that she just couldn't wait to open every morning for she was welcomed with the warmest person that ever lived, her boss.

"Good morning Tsunade-sensei," she greeted,still using the way she use to address her from when her boss was her old principal, she had changed careers about 2 years back along with Shizune, an old secretary at her school.

"Here's your coffee, double double as usual," she smiled at her.

"Thank you," she sipped the coffee. "It's good," she sighed, "how do you manage to keep it warm? What's your secret?" She joked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a secret," she slipped out the room and headed to her office.

It was the same every morning. She always felt good about herself. No one here except her boss and Shizune knew about her painful past. But Tsunade and Shizune never mentioned it to anyone. She was popular amongst her co-workers, everyone was nice and no one put done anyone. It was the perfect world for her ever since she had started her job here. Life was wonderful.

She took off her coat and began work, she opened up her laptop, found the file she was working on and started on it.

She was a journalist in the popular magazine 'Ohayo Japan!' It was currently a publishing giant in Japan. It also published other popular magazines such as 'Itadakimasu!' and 'Moshi Moshi?' She writes articles about the developement of Japan and about the entertainment industry. She was very famous right now but she used a pen name for she thought that she couldn't handle the fame. She was writing about a CD album that was being released in the next year by various artists.

She finished the article 5 hours before her deadline. She got up and stretched. At least she could have some free time. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea chatting with the others workers who had also finished their work early like she had. They usually talked about problems in the company or problems at home. But today, it was different.

"Chinatsu was fired," said Yukiko out of the blue.

"Really? Why?" Sakura was confused, she thought this would never happen in a million years.

"She was caught stealing some supplies and stuff," answered Kenji, another co-worker.

"They are hiring some new guy, we just know that it's a man," piped up another co-worker.

Suddenly, Shizune came in and asked for all of their articles to be sent over to the basement, where they print out the magazines. She said that she was changing the deadline to an hour later. Everyone rushed to their offices and sent the email down. She wondered who the new co-worker might be. She was hoping it was someone who wasn't very mean because she liked it the way it was right now at her workplace.

The next thing she knew it, it was time for lunch. She closed her laptop and left the office.

---

It was the next morning, she rushed down the streets balancing the coffee tray, running through the obstacles everyone else was making as they walked to their destination in the early morning. She had the same coffees, one double double, one cream only, and one plain. She pushed through the familiar doors that she saw almost everyday now and took the elevator up, third door to her right.

She passed the coffee around and set to work on a new article. It was a normal day like any other except Chinatsu wasn't here. She still couldn't believe that she was fired. All the time she had been working here, she had never heard of anyone being fired. Also, Chinatsu was so nice, like a mother to her. How could she have been doing something so disrespectful like stealing supplies?

Suddenly her pager rang. It was Tsunade calling her to go meet the new co-worker. She saved her article and headed towards the lobby. Little did she know, this would be one of the suprises of her life...

---

She saw a crowd of people crowded around Tsunade. The girls had hearts in their eyes. It was probably some hunk, she thought. She tried to push through the crowd to try to see who it was. When she finally managed her way through, she saw someone that she thought she would never see again.

* * *

Oh well, it's a little short...but the coming chapters will be longer promise. None of the magazines are real for I made them all up. Even the CD that Sakura was writing about is fictional. Well...REVIEW!!!!

**DRag0n3ss**


	2. OMIGOSH! IT'S HIM!

**I Need To Go to Work; Chapter 2**

_By: DRag0n3ss_

Yeah, the second chapter...what else do I have to say? Sorry for the late update.

* * *

The tattoo, the distinctive colour of red on his head and the lazy light green eyes? It was him! Sakura took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. 

Then she looked at her boss. She just gave her a happy smile as if this is going to benefit her. Which it wasn't, in her opinion. She took another breath in and looked to see if he had seen her yet. He just kept looking in front of him and pushed away the girls that were starting to annoy him because they were mostly in front of him trying to 'soak' in and remember the look of his face for the rest of their lives so that they could see his 'beautiful face' when ever they need to.

He had not seen her yet which was good because SHE DID NOT WANT HIM TO SEE HER. She took another deep breath in and wormed her way out of the crowd so she could leave. She made sure she ducked behind objects because her hair was so much more distinctive than red.

The whole crowd were just crazy female co-workers, all the men stood at the side watching and wishing they were in Gaara's place. She ducked behind everyone.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked one.

"No need to worry about me," she peeked to see if Gaara had seen her.

"Don't worry, she's different from everyone else, see? She doesn't even care about the fact that the new co-worker is so handsome and loved by all the girls," replied another.

"Yeah, just leave her to be." Sakura didn't really care what others said about right now, she was different from everyone else, wait, she thought, I have no time at all to think about that. She needed to get out of here and fast. She ran behind all the others guys which suprised them because they have never seen her like this before. Usually she was a more composed person rather than the messed up frantic lunatic they were looking at right now.

They all watched as she dove behind filing cabinets, desks, chairs and themselves, amusingly.

She ran and crouched beneath a desk ignoring everyone elses stares. She used a stray binder and covered her head when he looked up, praying that he hadn't spotted her yet. When a couple of girls jumped at his face, she bolted out of the room and jumped at the door to her office after hiding in the washroom when he looked up again and hiding through the other office doors on her way.

---

She took a deep breath in after she had shut and locked the door of her small office.

Why did it have to be him. But she took another minute to think.

If Sasuke was here, he brag about himself, tell everyone about high school and try to ruin her reputation here. If it was Shikamaru, he would just tell everyone about high school as if it would help everyone. Kiba, just laugh till his gut explodes when he sees her, then tell eveyone about high school. Kankuro, same as Kiba. Ino, same as Kankuro and Kiba. Kin, same as Ino, Kankuro and Kiba. Temari and Hanabi? They would just tell them laugh. Actually, Hanabi wouldn't do such a thing. But Gaara? She had no clue what he would do.

She sat onto the cold floor of her office and thought some more. What the hell was she suppose to do? He would see her sooner or later and know who she was. But what was she to do? Her life is suppose to perfect, she thought. But this came along. It had been such a long time since she had been faced with a problem like this.

Then, out of the blue, a knock came on her door, She turned around staring at the door, she stared at it for a bit. She looked through the slit at the bottom but she couldn't tell who it was. She took a deep breath in (again) and brushed herself off.

Then she turned the door knob and saw the person she least expected to be there.

"Tsunade-sensei, why are you here?" she questioned her boss.

"Well, I saw how you escaped and then Shizune saw, which led to Gaara seeing too..." she said first.

"NANI!?"

"So, I brought him here to see you because he wanted to see you and..." she gestured to the tall figure behind her.

Behind her was Gaara. He gave a smile (OMIGOSH!!) and a little wave.

Right after she saw that, she felt her self fall down to the ground as she entered a state where all she saw was darkness (she fainted).

* * *

Sorry if it was so short, my holidays were really busy and I haven't even started on my other story! Also, sorry for Gaara being OOC but who says people don't change when they grow older? 

I believe that my science teach won the "Give your students the most hw" game. I got two big science projects to do...

Oh well, it's been sooo busy. On the first Saturday of every year (my friend made it up), it's "All Attack Felix Day" and I have a friend named Felix so yeah, I was busy with that too. Since the only time I see him was when I went to the movies with him and some friends or when all of my best buds go skating together, I spent a lot of time tracking him down. So attack a Felix near you on the first Saturday of every year!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I guarantee I will update faster if you do! School is going to start soon so I will try my best.

**DRag0n3ss**


	3. I have a Pie in Here

**I Need To Go to Work; Chapter 3**

_By: DRag0n3ss_

So little reviews! It barely motivated me but someone keeps me going but I'm not going to mention a name. I made this chappie longer since I had so much time on it and didn't update for almost a month. Thankies to all those who took the time to review unlike all those lazy bums out there.

No multi-chappie story sorry even though my b-day passed, I just have no time at all. So from now on, I only have time to have one story each time. Maybe a one-shot now and then but only one story at a time now.

Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you again. Very, very grateful.

* * *

While she swirled around in the imaginary darkness in her head. Everyone was staring at her for how she behaved in this strange and foreign side of her to them. None of them said a single thing to her, just stood there blinking and thinking (that rhymes!) Jumping everywhere behind things, themselves, basically, everything she could hide behind.

"Is she okay?" asked Gaara, breaking the silence.

"I think so," answered Tsunade, still checking for a pulse, which most obviously was still there.

Sakura could still hear everyone around her but she didn't want to get up. She did not want to face Gaara, she wanted it to be the same here all the way. Why did it have to be Gaara? She knew that she couldn't hide herself any longer because some one had said:

"She just blinked a bit, she's becoming conscious now," in her mind, she saw herself trying to kill Shizune for noticing that because she knew it was her voice.

She pretended to open her eyes and blink a few times as if she was very weak.

"Mom?" she said pretending that she had forgotten everything that had happened. But she said it to the wrong person since the person above her was Tsunade.

"No, Tsunade," answered her boss firmly with a 'Don't you Mess With me Look.'

"Is she going to be alright?" Gaara popped up behind Tsunade's shoulder. This suprised Sakura.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Everyone covered their poor ears.

"Nani?" Gaara blinked, confused.

"Nevermind," Sakura got up and fetched all her things from her office. She came out and stopped for a minute.

"I'm tired and since I have no work left, I'm going to go home first."

Everyone watched as she put on all her stuff and just left the office without a word. No one said a word to her for they have seen a very scary side to her. They all thought that she had scary strange mood swings.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Gaara again, but no one answered him, they all ignored him and went back to work.. (A/N:Poor, poor Gaara)

---

The next day seemed to have dragged on forever. She went out to buy the coffee and went through the familiar doors and elevator. She went to the right floor and into her office place. She passed out the coffees to the people who were to drink them. She ran past Gaara's office to get to Tsunade's office to give her her coffee.

When she gave the coffee to Tsunade, she sipped it like usual and smiled.

"Mmmmm, still good, thanks Sakura,"

"You're welcome Tsunade-sensei," Sakura then quickly left Tsunade's office so she could hide in her own office, away from Gaara. She quietly padded down the empty hallway, hoping that no one will poke their head out and realize that she was there.

When she finally reached her office, she quietly closed the door behind her and feet flew out from under her. She sat down on the clean carpet and sighed. She was finally in the safety of her office, again. She hoped that no one will bother her for the rest of the day. She opened up her laptop and found out that she hasn't even went to go get her new assignment yet. She sighed. She had to find a way to go get it without being seen.

She tiptoed to her office door and opened it a crack. She peeked out and saw the hallway was clear. She came out hurridly and went to Shizune's office.

"Hi Shizune! I need my assignment and fast," she snapped her fingers when she said fast.

"No way, I have to explain it to you, It's a really complicated article so i paired you up with the new guy Gaara, he needs help anyway. It would be great if you could show him the works of the work place. Working together will be fun because you know more and you're the boss. Get it?" Shizune babbled.

"NANI?!"

Gaara then came on cue into Shizune's office.

"I came for my assignment," he muttered.

"Just in time," Shizune mumbled. She had expected a different reaction from Sakura.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Your assignment is with one of our top journalists, Haruno Sakura, you will be writing an article together, Sakura will be the boss since you're new," Shizune explained

He shrugged.

"Okay."

"I believe you were both in Konoha High together right?"

"Hai," answered Sakura grudgingly.

"Tha's good, then you both know each other already?"

"Hai," aswered Gaara this time.

"Good, now here's your assignment, have fun!" She thrusted a booklet into Gaara and Sakura's hands and shooed him and Sakura out out of the office.

Sakura stood there. with her mouth gaping. How could Shizune do this to her?

"So, let's start tomorrow shall we?" Gaara said, breaking the silence between them.

"Y-y-yeah," she managed before walking away.

---

She sat down in her office and thought about it. Shizune didn't even say a word about the article and she called that explaining? Why would they do such a thing? But sighed, she was starting to get up again but she was attacked by a whole bunch of female interns. They just came parading into her office out of no where and they suprised her so much she dropped herself back into her seat.

"You're so lucky! You get to work with Gaara! OMIGOSH! I wish I could trade places with you!" screamed the nearest one into her ear.

"Ouch, stop it!" she protested. But no one had heard her.

"Can you ask for us to trade places?!"

"Oh, maybe I can help you guys!"

"I can get you somethings that you'll need!"

"I'll be both of your slaves!"

"I have the best ideas in the world!"

"Let's do the article together!"

"an you ask Tsunade to let me in the article with you?!"

"I'll pay you 1,000,000 yen to let me in on the article!!!"

"If you want, I'll buy Gaara from you! I'll give you a few million yen!"

The crazy Gaara fangirls/female interns rambled on and on about how they wanted her to arrange them with Gaara etc. Sakura listened to them in a daze. Their screams were making her dizzy. Finally, she snapped, she was tired, mad, frustrated and most of all, annoyed.

"NO!!! I will not do anything for you because I can't!" she screeched at them. They all stopped at once staring at her. Their eyeballs looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. It was all quiet and you could hear a cricket chirp. Finally, one intern broke the silence.

"Sheesh, if you want him all to yourself, you could at least say it nicely," she said sulkily. She walked towards the door and turned around.

"I don't want him to myself! I'm just doing my job! And anyways, interns aren't allowed to do these type of articles," She shot back.

"Yeah right."

"Really!" she said, her voice faltering. The girl gave her a mean look.

"Let's go, girls," she stuck her nose high in the air and strutted her way out. Wait, not exactly strutted, she tried too hard and since she was walking in heels the size of skyscrapers, she tripped her way out of Sakura's office. All the other girls followed her out in a similar fashion.

Sakura fell back into her chair, she was tired and distraught. She didn't have any work left so she could leave. She grabbed all her things hastily and left the office.

---

At her home, she looked through the article guidelines.

She was to write about a brand new chain of restaurants that were suppose to open soon. Their magazine food critic, her, and Gaara would be the first to go taste the food there. The article was to be really good and have their honest opinion. The food critic was to write about the food there, she and Gaara were to write about the rest like customer service, hygiene etc. It was some kind of VIP mealwhere other people were coming too if they signed up in time. Their food critic, Kenji had signed them up in time. They were to keep their identity a secret so that they could know how the restaurant treated their normal customers.

"That isn't hard!" she thought aloud.

She then thought about what the girl had said to her today.

_"Sheesh, if you want him all to yourself, you could at least say it nicely,"_

She saw the plastic girl's face and shuddered.

"I do not," she told herself steadily.

Maybe I do, she thought without thinking, wait! Wrong answer, of course I don't want him to myself. She calmed herself down.

She thought about it, if she worked with Gaara in front of other people, everyone would think that she was showing off. But if she worked with him in private, everyone would think that they were doing something that wasn't appropriate together. She wondered what she would have to do to get them to believe that she doesn't want him all to herself.

Suddenly, she felt as if all the energy had drained out of her. She got ready for bed and fell asleep before she her head had even hit her pillow.

---

The next morning, it was the same yesterday's. She zigzagged through the crowds of people balancing the tray. The only thing that was different was that she was late. She ran through the crowd scared out of her mind. If she was late, what would they say. She had never been late before. When she was crossing a street, an unfamiliar car stopped near her, she saw Gaara's face in the driver's seat.

"Get inside," he said beckoning towards her. He understood what situation she was in.

So without thinking, she jumped into the car and they spead towards their office building. When she got out of the car, she saw a bunch of interns there.

"So you are up to something with Gaara!" she shrieked pointing at her accusingly. All the other girls looked up and saw her. She looked around nervously.

"No, we're not together, she was late and I saw her so I gave her a ride," he said coolly. Then the girls focused their attention on him and started to drool. They screamed their phone numbers out at him while other guys nearby actually jotted them down.

Sakura felt disgusted so she went upstairs. She still needed to hand out the coffee before they became cold. She handed out the coffee to the usual people and went to her office. She dropped off all of her things and grabbed the article guidelines. She met with Gaara in the main office where anyone could go work at if they like. They sat down at an table.

"Okay, first we need to think of a catchy title," she said.

"How about 'Here's the Scoop!' because they have specialty ice creams there," Gaara suggested after thinking for a long time.

"Nope, that won't work because the restaurant isn't just about ice cream," she said rejecting him.

He came up with more titles but she rejected them all. They were all seriously cheesy titles.

"What do you have in your head?" she asked poking his head because they weren't getting anywhere with finding a catchy title.

"A pie," he answered quickly.

"And it's for...?" she questioned him.

"You and me," he gave a small smile. She gave him a confused look.

"For what reason?"

"For dinner, you and me tonight," now his little smile turned into a grin.

"Nani?!"

"Dinner, you and me, tonight."

"I think I'll pass," she answered swiftly.

"Okay," he looked so sad that she almost could change her mind, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun! How are you?" out of no where came another one of those plastic interns.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"That's good," she flashed a super smile at him.

"Excuse me, I need to go use the can," he got up.

"I'll come with you," said the intern without thinking.

"Nani?" he looked at her confused.

"Oh wait, sorry," she blushed.

"It's just that your confused face looks so..." she moved towards him suggestingly.

"No thanks," he clamped her mouth shut with his hands, pushed her away and left.

She stood there, her mouth open, trying the get the information of that she was rejected into her tiny litle mind that was already crammed with things about make-up, jewelry, and made up things that she made up about her and Gaara being together.

She looked at Sakura angrily as if it was her fault but Sakura just shrugged at her as if she didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. She walked or should I say wobbled away and back into the intern room, still trying to get the information into her tiny brain.

Sakura sighed and decided to get a title later. She waited for Gaara to come back but he never came so she packed up her things and went back to her office. She didn't care if he didn't come back. Tomorrow would be the day that they go for the taste test.

Since she didn't have anything else to do, she left early again.

---

The next day she got up bright and early. She felt good today, it was warm outside, the birds were chirping and it was sunny. She had a good dream last night. She dreamed that Gaara never came another female co-worker came. She was very strict and straightened out all the interns who had been mean to her. She smiled again thinking about the dream.

She dressed into her usual attire and left her house grabbing a quick breakfast.

She went to the coffee shop down the street amd purchased the three usual coffees. She then headed towards her office knowing that she'll be there early.

---

She gave out the coffees and went to the food critic Kenji's office. They were going to leave early. They could've left right there, but there was one problem, Gaara wasn't there yet. She sat down in a chair to wait. She looked at the clock. If he wasn't here soon, they would be late but suddenly Kenji's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?" He listened for a moment and nodded.

"Hai, we'll be there," and put his phone back in the reciever.

"Gaara said that he's already there and is waiting for us. Let's go now, we have to hurry because we're about to be late," he said in a cheery tone.

"Hai," Sakura answered lazily. Then they left to the restaurant.

---

Gaara was there, the restaurant owners were letting everyone in. They went inside and were shown to there seats. One hundred people were able to come today. They ordered a bunch of food but ordered in small sizes so that Kenji could get a taste of every thing. The restaurant was elaborate and smelled good. They had everything in place and the place was clean. But the food took so long to come, Sakura jotted that down without anyone seeing.

When the food finally came, they all stared at it for a while. The food looked good, smelled good but what would it taste like?

"Okay everyone, chow down!" said Kenji cheerily, he was pretty happy to see so much food that looked good. They all started on their food wondering how it would taste like.

* * *

I'm going to discontinue this story soon since I've pretty much lost interest in writing fanfics, no one likes to review and I can't write very well either. if you have any complaints, please tell me because I'm really thinking about it, multi-chappie storys take too long.

**DRag0n3ss**


End file.
